El destino torcido
by Motoko Coeman Goldmoon
Summary: Kudo Shinichi, el heisei holmes disfruta de una vida llena y afortunada. En una cita con Ran al parque de atracciones, decide seguir a unos hombres de negro, y eso termina sellando su destino. Pero que pasaría si... "If" de la APTX parándole el reloj biológico a Shinichi, convirtiéndole en un conejillo de indias para la organización. ¿Que le deparara el destino?


Hola a todos, me llamo Motoko y este es mi primer fic.

Esta idea surgió de una conversación con mi amiga road-chan, sobre que pasaría si la APTX hubiese funcionado como debía, a lo que yo respondí que eso cambiaria completamente la trama.

Y bueno aquí estamos, con este "if" del principio de toda la historia de detective conan.

Espero que os guste, y si podéis dejar algún comentario os lo agradece mucho.

* * *

 **Capitulo I: Consecuencias**

Ran le iba a matar.

Su impulsividad había sacado lo peor de el una vez más, pero esta vez no tenia ni idea de las horribles consecuencias que eso le llevaría.

Se deslizo por las paredes del edificio por las que había visto a uno de los hombres de negro desaparecer, hasta que se paro en seco al escuchar voces y se asomo discretamente a observar la situación mientras sacaba su pequeña y conveniente maquina fotográfica.

Parecía estar delante de un caso de soborno, una vez más su instinto no le había fallado, ya se había dado cuenta desde el principio que esos tipos no podían traer nada bueno.

Cuando obtuviese las fotos suficiente se iría corriendo a alertar al inspector Megure de lo ocurrido -presentando las fotos como evidencia- y se pondrían manos a la obra para atrapar a esos tipos.

Entonces ocurrió, noto como alguien le golpeaba la cabeza con violencia, provocando que cayese contra el frio suelo.

Apenas podía escuchar nada, sus oídos le pitaban y podía notar la sangre escapar de su cabeza.

No había tenido cuidado y ahora lo estaba pagando, no pudo evitar recordar las veces que había sido reprendido por lanzarse al peligro sin pensárselo dos veces, cuanta veces le habían dicho que usara su prominente intelecto para pensar en su supervivencia, cuantas veces le habían advertido de la situación en la que se encontraba ahora mismo.

Fue entonces cuando su cabeza se levanto del suelo, alguien le estaba agarrando del pelo sin cuidado alguno, provocando que se encontrara de cara con esos ojos una vez más.

Aún y en el estado de semiinconsciencia en el que se encontraba, no pudo evitar sentir un enorme miedo al ver esos ojos. El terror le paralizo más de lo que cualquier golpe o herida habría podido, había visto esos ojos antes, durante el caso del asesinato en la montaña rusa. Eran los ojos de una persona habituada a matar y no sentir remordimiento alguno, eran los ojos de un depredador deleitándose con su presa. Vio como el tipo decía algo mientras sonreía de manera siniestra y clavaba su helada mirada en su persona, pero no pudo oírlo, su cabeza le estaba matando.

Es entonces cuando noto que le estaban forzando a tragarse una píldora y quiso resistirse a ello pero sin éxito alguno. Se encontraba demasiado débil para resistirse a nada, el agarre del otro era firme y sus métodos brutales, después de hacerle tragar la píldora le hizo tragar un liquido desconocido que le provoco nauseas.

Finalmente el hombre le soltó en el suelo y pudo escuchar como este y su compañero salían corriendo, pensó que ya había pasado el peligro y trato de levantarse pero, entonces es cuando sintió un punzante dolor en el pecho y noto su cuerpo arder. Todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo a una elevada temperatura, era como una fiebre de proporciones catastróficas. Llego a la conclusión que le habían envenenado, y maldijo su mala suerte.

Entonces era eso, iba a morir en medio de ese terrible torbellino de dolor, sin poder revelar la verdad de lo ocurrido a nadie. 

No podía morir, pensó. 

Aún no era su hora, aún no podía ser su hora. 

Aún le faltaban muchas cosas por hacer. 

Casos por resolver. 

Sentimientos que confesar. 

El dolor llego al punto más álgido provocando que no pudiese ni pensar correctamente, pensó que era el final, pero el final nunca llegó.

Poco a poco el dolor fue remitiendo hasta que simplemente termino desapareciendo, su cuerpo ya no estaba ardiendo. Sin embargo, otra clase de dolor se hizo presente en su cuerpo, el dolor del golpe que había sufrido en su cabeza.

Trato de levantarse y tuvo que apoyarse a la pared para no volver a caer de bruces al suelo, se encontraba exhausto, fuese lo que fuese que había ocurrido había hecho que su cuerpo llegara a su limite.

Pero debía caminar, no podía quedarse allí, la casa del doctor Agasa no se encontraba lejos del parque de atracciones, tenia que llegar hacía la casa para poder llamar a la policía y informarles de lo ocurrido.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad empezó a marchar, al menos había dejado de sangrar, eso le permitiría no desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Justo poco después de que hubiese conseguido salir del parque empezó a llover con intensidad, eso propició que no hubiese apenas gente en la calle y que la gente no reparara en el y tratara de llevarlo a un hospital.

A los pocos minutos ya se encontraba empapado de pies a cabeza, debido a ello había empezado a tiritar del frio. Es entonces cuando ya vislumbro las luces encendidas de la casa del Doctor Agasa a pocos metros de donde se encontraba.

De repente los potentes focos de un coche negro le deslumbraron desorientadlo momentáneamente.

* * *

Gin se encontraba molesto, hoy no había tenido nada mas que problemas, una misión tan simple como extorsionar a un hijo de puta avaricioso había resultado en tener que salir corriendo de un parque de atracciones lleno de asquerosos policías.

Por no hablar de esa mierdecilla de crio detective que había ido a husmear asuntos que no lo incumbían. A esas alturas ya debía haber estirado la pata, y seguramente ya habían encontrado su cadáver, esos cerdos ya tendrían algo con el que mantenerse ocupados.

Dio una calada a su cigarrillo dispuesto a olvidar lo ocurrido, cuando a través del manto de lluvia vio aparecer una silueta que se movía lastimeramente apoyándose en la pared.

Durante unos segundos no creyó lo que sus ojos veían, esa visión simplemente no podía ser cierta. 

Ese crío no podía estar vivo. 

Era imposible. 

Piso el freno con brusquedad deteniendo en seco el vehículo y provocando que Vodka se golpeara contra el salpicadero y mascullara una maldición entre dientes.

* * *

Shinichi escucho abrirse las puertas del vehículo y trato de vislumbrar la persona que había bajado de este, pero no consiguió distinguir mas que una silueta sombría.

La figura se aproximo a el y no tardo en reconocer al hombre que le había atacado en el parque de atracciones.

Un incontrolable escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y noto como su sangre se helaba, provocando que retrocediese unos pasos. 

¿Qué hacía ese hombre allí? 

¿Cómo había logrado encontrarle? 

El albino sonrió de manera peligrosa mientras clavaba una vez mas sus frías pupilas en su persona. 

\- Así que es verdad lo que dicen – dijo Gin mientras le daba una última calada a su cigarrillo y después procedía a tirarlo en el suelo- La curiosidad mato al gato pero la satisfacción le trajo de vuelta. 

Cuando quiso darse cuenta unas manos habían agarrado sus brazos por detrás inmovilizándolo. 

\- Mételo en el coche, Vodka – ordeno secamente el albino. 

El pánico inundo todo su ser, como consiguiesen meterlo ahí dentro ya podía despedirse de sus probabilidades de supervivencia, seria su fin.

Se encontraba dolorido y agotado pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, no iba a dejar que esos tipos terminaran el trabajo que habían empezado en el parque.

Shinichi pisó con fuerza el pie de Vodka provocando que este soltara un alarido de dolor y aflojara su agarre sobre el detective. Es entonces cuando este aprovecho para propinarle un buen codazo en la entrepierna, dejándolo fuera de combate y emprendiendo así su huida.

Incluso la lluvia parecía haberse puesto en su contra golpeándolo sin piedad alguna y impidiendo que viese por donde iba. De repente una corriente de dolor ascendió desde su pierna, provocando que perdiese el equilibrio y diese con sus huesos contra el asfalto.

Se llevo su mano a la pierna y esta regreso cubierta de sangre, trato de levantarse pero el dolor era demasiado intenso y provoco que volviese a caerse contra el suelo de manera patética.

Escucho pasos acercarse a el entonces y cuando levanto la vista se encontró con la cruel mirada del hombre de largo cabello plateado que se guardaba una pistola humeante en su gabardina. 

\- ¿De veras creías que podrías escapar de mi?- dijo Gin con burla. El albino se llevo una mano dentro su gabardina sacando un pequeño objeto tubular del cual sobresalía una aguja. Shinichi reacciono rápidamente al ver la aguja y trato de apartarse del otro pero el albino le agarró del pelo sin miramiento alguno, evitando que pudiera apartarse. – No te preocupes, vamos a tener mucho tiempo para conocernos mejor- prosiguió entonces Gin mientras le clavaba la punzante aguja en el cuello. 

Shinichi noto como de repente la fuerza se escapaba de su cuerpo y sus ojos se cerraban en contra de su voluntad, quiso gritar pero nada salió de su boca, hasta que finalmente la oscuridad le capturo.

El detective quedo inconsciente en cuestión de segundos, la anestesia que la organización había desarrollado era mas efectiva de lo que el había previsto, y eso era bueno.

Agarro al detective del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastro hacia el coche, no sin antes pararse a mirar a Vodka aún en el suelo. 

\- Levántate inútil, tenemos que irnos – dijo con tono intimidador provocando la reacción deseada en Vodka, el cual se levanto rápidamente pese al dolor. 

Abrió la puerta trasera del porsche y tiro al detective dentro de cualquier manera, mas le valía seguir dormido.

Se subió en el asiento del conductor y puso en marcha el motor del imponente vehículo, emprendiendo su marcha bajo la lluvia.

* * *

Y aquí acaba este intenso primer capitulo.

El pobre Shinichi se ha metido en un buen lío por cotilla, haha.

Soy horrible.

Espero que os haya gustado y estéis esperando el segundo capitulo.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
